pkmnvysefandomcom-20200213-history
Vix Margi
'Personality' ||{+}Independent/Clever/Protective;motherly||{-}Untrustworthy|Sneaky/Greedy/Hot temper|| Vix is a clever, greedy, and mischievous woman. She is a women that has the taste of danger and doesn't fear anything in her way, if it's fun or she will get something in return she will do it. Her greed is the worse thing about her, she will do anything if she gets something valuable back, the worse thing about her greed is that she will do crazy thing to get what she wants, no matter the risk, she will do it. Other than being greedy, her other worst trait is her temper, she can get easily mad when you get in her way, someone lecturing her (like her flaws), someone annoying her, good people, this can get her ticked off and she will easily turn cold and violent, once she is like this, it takes awhile for her to calm down depending on the situation but you don't want her to be like this, she is like a monster when she is like this, she is very scary also. Vix is very clever and independent, able to know the situation and knowing what to do, living half of her life alone and doing business with others, she has grown use to doing things alone and having all the pressure on her. Her cleverness can make her untrustworthy at times, she can easily make someone trust her and could not be suspected, she is a sneaky women, you got to be cautious when around her. Despite her being greedy,mischievous, and hot tempered women, their's another side of her once you get over her horrible traits, she is extremely protective to loved ones. Being reunited with her daughter, she has a tendecy to show her motherly side when around her daughter. She's much more sweeter and calm. She's much more gentle and careful with her words. Vix may be a horrible person, but she does try her best to be a good role model when her daughter's around. Not wanting her to be like her and make the same mistake. 'History' Vix lived a life in the best way, she was born into a rich family, her jewelry maker Ninetail mother and a Flareon cop father, they loved her to death and spoiled her a lot, which she started to have a temper when she didn't get what she wanted but they didn't punish her, they would just let it be and give her what she wanted. Vix was taught very well with education, her mother showed her things of how being a great wife and mother in the future and her father taught her that life was gonna be hard and at times tragic and he told her ways of how to deal with these problems. Vix may have a temper when she wanted something but she did listen to her parents when it was important. As Vix grew older, at the age of 21, she was arranged a marriage by her parents with another rich family, she didn't complain really. She always wanted to get married and have a family. The man she was marrying was a kind and gentle Delphox man named Wilson the first time they met it was love at first sight. The two were deeply in love with each other, despite Vix having a temper time to time, he loved her still with all his heart. Vix loved Wilson, he was patient with her and helped her many times, she cared for him like the way he did towards her. After living a few years with each other, they bared a healthy Vulpix child they named Jen, she was a cheerful girl who was always active and cheerful, Vix cared for her and loved her. Vix was having a great life with her lovely husband and her sweet daughter. Life could never ruin this but oh she was gonna be wrong, her nightmare will come to life. The people who she love will now be gone from her life. One night, Vix was coming back home, she was coming back from getting groceries and a few toys for Jen, but, as she was home,flames, flames was the first thing she saw from her house. She hurriedly went inside, she yelled out Wilson and Jen, scared if they were okay or not, she kept searching through the halls of flames till she found her family but it wasn't what she wanted to see. There lying on the ground was both her love and child, dead, mortified, she stood their in horror. It took her moment for reality to hit her but she had to get out of the house quickly before everything collapsed. An hour later, Vix was outside her house, tears was down her face and she crying, she had lost the two people that she cared about, suddenly, something snapped. Vix quickly turned for the worse. To satisfy and to let out her depression, she started to kill people, but not innocent people of course, she killed people who didn't do any good and did only bad, they deserved it after all. After awhile, she started to be well known and rumors started to spread, a few gangs found her useful, she started to get hired to assassinate targets she was assigned. In return, she was payed with a great amount of money, this began Vix's love of money, her greed grew each time she was payed,it was so bad that she even started to steal. Money,stealing, and killing was slowly filling in for what she had lost, and that wasn't enough, she started flirting with men, going to bars and if she spots a cute man, she would quickly flirt with him and do some pg-13 things with him. Vix was turning into the women she was never suppose to be cause of something that she couldn't handle. Years passed on, Vix was now know the top criminals wanted on different planets, Vix didn't care at all. She was swift and could easily escape and hide from the cops. She has not once regret the things she has done, her husband and child's death was now just a forgotten memory, it was no more important to the now heartless Vix. Vix had now forgotten the good in her, she was now completely insane and unstable. She thought she will never change until now, when she was assigned to kill someone from a gang, saying that this man needed to pay his debt and hasn't and now must be punished. This was nothing new, she already knew what to do, as she awaited for the man to come out and her to shoot him, she than heard a cry in the streets, a child crying, she tried to ignore it but the voice was very familiar, she stopped what she was doing and looked around for the one who was crying,she than spotted her and walked up to the child, it was a little Pumpkaboo girl. "Why are you out here? Kids shouldn't be out this late." she said heartlessly, the child looked up at her and she gasped and smiled,"M-Mommy!" the girl said and ran up to Vix and hugged her leg. Surprised, Vix stood there confused, she pushed the girl away,"What do you mean! I am not your mother! I lost m-" she stopped and looked at the girl closely, it was her daughter as a ghost! Her daughter died an became a ghost. Tears started to go down her face in disbelief, she hugged her daughter very tightly,she couldn't believe it, the one she lost has now came back to her, her little girl was now back. Vix was now happy for once in her life. She was truly happy... Now her little girl was back, she had to find a place where they could live. She didn't want to be a criminal now, she had to take care of Jen and she didn't want her to be like her. But the problem was that she was wanted in many planets, she didn't know where to go till she heard of a place called Vyse. She never heard of the place, it was perfect, she could start fresh and start over again. Vix sneaked into a spaceship with her daughter and headed to this place called Vyse. 'Physical Description' 'Extra Facts' * Don't call her old,she hates being called that. -She always tries to look young. -Don't ask how. * She loves little kids * Vix still likes to flirt with man cause it makes her feel better. -The other reason is that she hopes to find the right guy for her so that her daughter Jen could have a father in her life. -But she is very picky with the guy for her -So,she's basically a hopeless romantic * Guy she is looking for: -Most be Handsome -Most be taller than her -Most be smart -Most be strong -Most be a gentleman -Most be kind to her This is the guy of her dreams;But we all know that there is no guy like that ever,right? Vix,we're not in a dang fairy tail,get your reality checked>:U -Now doesn't have high expectation for the right man, she just wants to take care of her little girl now, but she does have one guy in mind * Has to much jewelry * Vix is very different when she is in her home, when she is home, she turns to Mommy Vix, she just acts like a good mother to Jen. She doesn't want her daughter to know how she acts outside the house. * Doesn't smoke much, she smokes once a week. * She has a love for alcohol. * voice actress: Laura Post || character: Ragyō Kiryūin from Kill la Kill * Cut her hair short since her long hair bothered her -she likes her hairstyle now * Changed her outfit since she wanted to wear something more modest when around her daughter so she chose something both comfy and modest Category:Palatians